My Lovely Guardian
by Stardust-Sketcher
Summary: Burlesque AU/ Hiccup is a sassy, confident burlesque dancer and Jack is a closeted, cheeky guy in need of a job. How will these two develope a romance when one is convinced that he's too busy for love and the other is constantly trying to deny that he holds a warm affection for the younger, freckled boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first contribution to the hijack fandom and I'll apologise now for how rusty my writing skills have gotten.**

**I'll say this now, I don't know if I will continue this story. If I get enough feedback then I probably will, so I would really appreciate if you would take the time to review.**

* * *

**.:My Lovely Guardian:.**

_Chapter One…_

* * *

Jackson Overland Frost was not a pervert.

He considered himself a well-enough-mannered gentleman.

Sure – He never acted his age and found he could talk with children easier than having a conversation with an adult. But when the time called for it, he could act like the growing 20-year-old boy he is.

Unfortunately that included all the hormones that came in the packaged deal of slowly preparing himself to enter adulthood.

However, he –Jackson Overland Frost– was not a pervert.

There was a very good reason he was standing in the city's' red light district on a chilly Saturday afternoon, shuffling his hands in his blue hoodie pockets and looking up at the flashing sign that read _'The Snuggly Duckling'_. A place known for its wonderful food –Particularly dinner seeing how it only opened after sunset, it's amazing atmosphere and how it held some of the best Burlesque dancers in all of burgess.

Jack nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked down, the cold nipping his pale cheeks with a blush –yes, the cold, the cold made him blush. It wasn't the fact that he stood at the front door of the place that showcased a range of erotic dancers AND where he was applying for a job.

Not As A Dancer Of Course! The only form of dancing he knew of involved stepping on an angry partners feet. No, his friend Aster had a job here and since Jack was currently job-hunting, he offered him a job in the serving section of the place.

Now if you knew Aster Bunnymund, you'd never think he worked and this kind of establishment. He worked as a bouncer; the job implying he stood near the stage and kept touchy-feely customers away from the dancers.

Apparently the dancers liked to call the bouncers their guardians.

Of course Jack was wary at the thought of working there, but he needed a job to help him get through college. He and his adoptive parents had agreed that they would pay for him to go but he would pay for supplies. So here he stood, Jackson Not-A-Pervert Overland Frost, in front of _'The Snuggly Duckling'_ for a job.

"M-Maybe this was a bad idea… " Jack mumbled to himself, running a hand through his messy white-dyed hair.

"I mean like, I do need a job… but this kinda place might not be-" He was cut off by the front door swinging open, surprising him and taking an involuntary step back.

"Jack! Ya made it on time, I wont say how surprised I am." And there in the doorway, wearing a black suit and discarding black sunglasses –Jack figured they were just there for intimidation, stood Aster or Bunny as Jack nicknamed him.

"Y-Yeah, figured I may as well come on time since I really need this job." Jack shuffled to stand a bit more relaxed than before, grinning at his friend. _Well shit, no turning back now._

"Well then make yourself look decent enough, ya need to speak to a man named Nicolas North, the head of security." Aster sidestepped, holding the door open and allowing Jack inside. The whitette tried to hang his arms by his sides, but a nervous tick made him resume fumbling his fingers inside the hoodie pockets and walked inside.

When inside, Jack could truly appreciate the atmosphere. The smell of flowers and fresh meals hung in the air, making a blend that could only be described as soothing –making Jack take a deep sigh and loosen his shoulders. The door lead past the payment booth where a very colourful woman sat, a bright aqua suit with a white collared shirt, pink tie, pink skirt, white dotted stockings and aqua shoes. Her hair a rainbow of colours and glitter dotted her cheeks.

"He's here to see North, ya know, the new employee I told ya about." Bunny explained to the woman.

"Oh! So you must be mister Jackson then, Aster told me you'd be joining us here" She smiled kindly, leaping from her seat and raising a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you –he said politely shaking her hand– Just Jack's fine and I promise I'm much nicer than what Bunny probably said about me" Jack grinned retracting his hand and directing a thumb at the taller man who rolled his deep green eyes.

"Toothianna, but I go by Tooth, and I'm sure you'll fit in well here" she smiled friendly and returned to her seat behind the booth.

"North should be in his office and he's very welcoming so there's no need to be nervous" Tooth said and Jack nodded in acknowledgement. He thanked her before he was lead by Bunny around the corner and into the open room.

At the very front with red curtains drawn down was the stage, white lights outlining the dancers platform, which stretched to the sides and had what looked like a catwalk stretching to the centre of the room. Tables all seated people, from couples and groups around the room to booths on the left holding larger parties; the majority being men. On the right of the room under a flight of stairs was a bar with mirrors along the wall and shelved of glasses and containers, two workers behind the counter rapidly mixing drinks for those seated there. Large red fabric hung down the walls and the black ceiling held marvellous chained chandeliers dangling cream coloured diamonds. Also to the far back left of the room was a miniature stage that held musical equipment for the band.

All in all, the place was gorgeous. No wonder it was a popular destination.

Bunny slid his black glasses on and slicked back his dark grey and blue hair, almost dragging Jack as he starred at the majesty of the establishment. Jack was lead up the stairs and down a small hallway to a room with the writing _'Head of Security'_ on the door.

Jack gulped nervously, but watched as Bunny nocked on the door and hearing a deep voice call in what Jack recognised to be a Russian accent "Come in!", Bunny opened the door and lead Jack in.

To say the man as large would be the biggest understatement; the man was Enormous. Jack immediately felt tiny, compared to the two men with Bunny half a head taller than him and this man named North at least a head or two. Jack could clearly see why he was the head of security.

North stood and _Oh God He's Even Bigger Than I Thought!_

He put a hand to stroke his white beard with his large fingers decorated with rings. He wore a suit but his coat sat on the back of his chair and then did Jack take notice of the tattoos decorating his arms.

If Jack wasn't already feeling intimidated, he swore he would've let out a frightened whine by now.

But as the man rounded the desk holding various papers and objects, North stood; leaning a little on the desk and let out the jolliest laugh Jack had ever heard.

"You must be Jackson Overland Frost! Come boy! Let me take the look at you." He smiled brightly and gestured for him to step forward. Jack was in slight shock at the outburst so Bunny shoved his shoulder to get him moving.

Jack was somehow able to refrain from stumbling, probably due to how light he is on his feet, and managed to straighten himself out and outstretch a hand for North to shake.

"Just Jack is fine sir." North laughed again and pulled Jack in for a bone-crushing hug. Jacks blue eyes widened at the action and found himself immobile as the man hugged him.

"Yes he will make good addition to our staff" North released the whitette who had to refrain from gasping dramatically to get air refilling his lungs.

"Wait, just like that? No questions like, I don't know, where I last worked? Where I live? What's my favourite colour?" Jack was grasping for ideas and didn't really care how out of place the last one seemed.

"Nonsense! I can see in your eyes that you are good person Jack, you will be good addition here" He smiled patting Jacks shoulder.

"It is in your centre"

"My-My what?" Jack raised an eyebrow but was dismissed.

"Aster! You will give jack a proper suit and show him to the kitchen where he will waiter." North spun jack around and directed the two to the door.

"Yes sir" Bunny complied and opened the door.

"I look forward to your time here Jack, now go with Aster" North smiled and lead the two to the door that Bunny shut.

"Well… That was pretty easy" Jack grinned and Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Don't get cocky ya show pony, ya still gotta work to get your pay check." He said.

Jack followed him down the stairs, to which Jack looked to the stage that had yet to open its curtains –No, Jack was not being a pervert, just being curious. They went down the stairs to the bar and into a double door next to it that lead to the kitchen that was full of hustle and bustle of cooks and waiters moving around and speaking to one another.

Jack was handed a suit and directed to a room to change. He wore a simple black suit white long sleeve collared shirt, a light blue tie to match his eyes and black shoes.

It was then a man named with black hair David, the headwaiter introduced himself and began teaching Jack on how to be a good waiter. Jack concluded that he liked David; he was a nice, patient guy who didn't rush Jack to learn everything and instructed him of what to do. David also introduced him to his girlfriend Nani who worked as a waitress and agreed to help Jack if he got stuck with anything. They were a pretty nice couple and soon enough Jack had picked up what to do.

So far he really enjoyed being a waiter. Jack was well known as a people person, ask any of his classmates, he just really liked people and being a waiter meant he could talk to them even joke with them. He learnt that joking around, another thing he's known for –seriously, ask his classmates– earned him some generous tips. Jack grinned to himself as he brought out a tray holding a pasta dish, a roast lamb and two drinks to table 23. _This jobs been pretty damn good so far, I get to be with people, Boss's nice enough, no dickhead co-workers and a good pay!_

Jack chuckled to himself, coming to a stop at his destination with a man and woman on a date; they thanked him for the food and returned to get the next tables dishes.

It was then that a very feminine voice spoke through the speakers at the sides of the stage, drawing the entire rooms attention, including Jack.

"Ladies and gentlemen; you'll be very pleased to know our final act, _'The Pearls'_ has their latest performance saved just for you. Now, would you please give them a warm welcome~"

The reaction was immediate; claps, cheers and hoots erupted from the customers, groups hurriedly clustered around the stage. As close as they could get with all the bouncers keeping them away from arms length. The lights dimmed and the curtains opened but the blackness let no one see the dancers. The only lights now were illuminating the customers food and the bar shelves.

Jack turned his head to refocus on the task at hand; he wasn't going to abandon his task to look at the dancers.

After all, Jackson Overland Frost was not a pervert.

They were just a nice group of girls that did some pretty suggestive dancing. That's what he expected accepting this job. But what he didn't expect was the voice that began singing.

"_**It's a cold and crazy wo~rld**_

_**That's ragin' outsi~de.**_

_**Well baby, me and all my gi~rls**_

_**Are bringin' on the fi~re."**_

That was most definitely the voice of a boy. But not only that, it had such a ring to it. A saxophone started and as each second, clicks were heard.

"_**Show a little le~g,**_

_**Gotta shimmy your che~st.**_"

Jack found himself absolutely frozen in place as the voice played throughout the room, capturing everyone in a silence.

"_**It's a Life,"**_

Instruments bang.

"_**It's a Style,"**_

Another bang.

"_**It's a Nee~d"**_

The instruments smooth out.

"_**It's Burle~sque"**_

The boys voice echoes and the clicking continues. Then the music picks up and spotlights begin to shine down from the stage. It starts with two lights down on two girls on the sides, their silhouettes striking strong poses. Then two more, another two and eventually the spotlights shine on ten girls in different poses and very revealing clothing. But one black spot remained in the centre.

Jack tried not to stare, he really did. Jack tried not to keep his eyes fixated on the one space left. Tried not to be to hypnotised by the melodic singing voice. Tried not to feel such anticipation to see the dancer whom the voice belonged to.

He really did try.

But he couldn't help himself.

Then the spotlight shone. And Jack gulped upon seeing the silhouette.

A boy with a very thin frame stood with his back to the audience wearing a very tight sleeveless green shirt lined with gold and black shorts with gold dangling off the ends. He stood with his legs together and what were they? _O-Oh My Sweet God! He's In Heels!_ Black 6-inch heels that were laced up to his knees. His arms bent above his head, wrists crossed over each over directly above his head and fingered spread in black gloves.

Jack gulped again.

"_**E – X – P–R–E–S–S"**_

With each word, the girls struck different poses, all clicking their fingers in time with the band on the side stage.

"_**Love **__love__**, Sex **__sex__**, Ladies no regrets **__regrets__**."**_

The girls echoed his words and Jack finally grabbed his tray and placed the food on top. Heading to table 16, Jack worked hard on focusing his eyes on the table and not the echoing click of the dancers and the boy.

"_**E – X – P–R–E–S–S**_

_**Love **__love__**, Sex **__sex__**, Ladies no regrets **__regrets__**."**_

Jack reached the table and smiled placing the plates on the table and received quick thanks but their eyes were fixated on the dancers; that's mostly what they came for anyway.

"_**Been holdin' back for quite some ti~i~me**_

_**And finally the moments ri~i~ght!"**_

Jack stopped walking and spun his head to the stage where the boy spun around and belted out in such a voice that exploded into the room. All the lights turned on making all dancers spin, Jack could now see the brunette hair fanning out around his head and barely touching his shoulders. His sun kissed skin with adorable freckles dotting all over, the glitter making him shine if he wasn't already on that stage.

"_**I love to make the people sta~a~re**_

_**They know I got that certain savoir-fa~ire!"**_

Jack could see the brunette had curves and good lord did he know how to flaunt them. Smooth steps forward with the girls, he moved in front, like he was leading them and rolling his hips all the while.

The girls then sang.

"_**Fasten up, Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?**_

"_**Step into the fantasy, you'll never what to leave, baby that's guaranteed… why?"**_

They swayed to the edge of the stage, dancing in ways that make you hide your children. Jack hastily returned to the side of the bar, in front of the kitchen door and watched the brunette, he looked through half lidded eyes that Jack could now identify as a forest green. Jack could just make out the sight of make up, eye liner, mascara and lip gloss, not a heavy colour but enough to make them shine in the spotlight that seemed to adore the boy on the stage.

Then strong dancing spins and strikes from the boy, followed suit by the girls.

"_**It's a Passion!**_

_**An Emotion!**_

_**It's a Fashion!**_

_**Burlesque."**_

Bump ba-bump.

The drums sounded again, strong with the dancers movements.

Bump ba-bump.

"_**It'll move you,**_

_**Goin' through you,**_

_**So do what I do!**_

_**Burlesque."**_

Bump ba-bump.

The drums sounded and to Jack, it didn't seem like the boy was following the music. But the music followed him, everything on the stage followed him; the music, the dancers, the spotlight, the boy was in front of it all. And he was obviously loving every second of it.

Bump ba-bump.

"_**All ladies confident, flaunt it!**_

_**Boys throw it up if you want it~"**_

Bump ba-bump.

The drums thudded. Jack felt a blush creep on his pale cheeks as the brunette bent forward with his hips in the air and smoothly slid back up, the other girls following suit but Jack didn't notice them. He immediately shook the blush off and head-butted the tray in frustration. He was not a pervert.

Jackson Overland Frost was not a pervert.

Bump ba-bump.

_**"Can you feel me?**_

_**Can you Fee~e~el i~it?**_

_**It's Burlesque."**_

Bump ba-bump.

The drums thudded. Jack peeked over the tray his head had been assaulting and almost slammed his face back into it when the boy spun and rolled his hips in a certain way, sliding his gloved fingers through his brown hair –messing it up– and finishing with a spin of his hips and flicking his hair out of his face.

Bump ba-bump.

The drums sounded louder.

Bump ba-bump.

Even louder now, almost like the drums were beating in side his ears _–oh._

Jackson Overland Frost may be a slight pervert.

Maybe.

* * *

**I'll thank you now for reading this and again, if I get good feed back, then I will most likely continue because I really like the idea of Jack having the biggest crush on Burlesque dancer Hiccup.**

**Also a disclaimer that I own none of these characters.**

**The song is EXPRESS by Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque ( listen to the song here– watch?v=NKD4UAbVvRo)**

**So thank you for reading and I would love a review telling me what you thought and if this story idea is worth me continuing.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, I guess I'm back. I'll start now by thanking these people that were kind enough to leave a review; my sincerest thanks to Jenskuchu, The Egotist's Girlfriend, HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, Until you remember my name, eater, zsabretooth and glitter.**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the first but all chapters will contain at least 3000+ words.**

**But that's enough for me, for now, please enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

**.:My Lovely Guardian:.**

_Chapter Two…_

* * *

I smiled to the applauding crowd as my girls and I bowed. Our performance had just ended and we were all panting in a small sweat, true all the strong dance movements I that I instructed we preform was a bit brutal on our muscles, but I knew they could pull it off.

We straightened ourselves out and turned back as the red curtains lowered to a close.

"That went Wonderfully, Hiccup!" Snow smiled, hugging my left arm as we all walked off the stage to head for the backstage room.

"Of course it did Snow, I told you that you girls could do it." I grinned followed by a roll of the eyes from Meg.

"Still murder on my muscles boy." She teasingly said, tossing her brown fringe out of her lavender eyes.

"I feel your pain Meg, I'm gonna grab some heat packs. Give me a painful grunt if you need one." Esmeralda patted Megs back and was met with several totally attractive grunts.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" I laugh opening the backstage doors.

"If I could feel my arms, I'd give you such a slap to the head" Anastasia comments while stretching her arms.

"Dually noted." I roll my eyes and take my seat.

The make-up tables lined against the left side of the room, multiple outfits lining the right side next to the changing rooms and connecting to the bathroom. At the far back was a stack of white shelved holding multiple props and in the centre sat a large round table littered with props and thrown off clothing in the hustle of changing between performances.

I sat at my make-up table, the centre one, a circular mirror hanging on the wall outlined with classic light bulbs, a light green make up box opened and tiny draws open with various make-up tools over flowing. A small bag on the other side of the table holding different hair products and pulling out two bobby pins, I pinned my bangs back atop my head and took out some make-up remover.

To my left sat, in order, Snow at the end using a red ribbon to pull her black bangs out of her honey-brown eyes, Aurora humming happily as she begins pulling off her fake eyelashes, Jasmine brushing her black hair out of the braid it had been in, Meg wiping off her red lipstick and replacing it with a softer pink and next to me sat Ariel combing out her bright red hair.

Then to my right sat Cinderella, or Cindy, at the end taking pins out of her high blonde bun, Marina putting her gold ring earrings in, Anastasia wiping her mascara and eye shadow off, Belle unclasping the gold necklace from her neck and next to me was Esmeraldas table.

And speaking of the blackette, she enters the room with a tray in hand.

"Heat packs~ Get 'em while they're hot~" She grins and walks along behind us, handing out packs to waiting arms.

"Ah, bless your soul Esy, My poor legs are aching!" Anastasia whined making me roll my eyes again. _Next rehearsal I'm gonna work them into the ground_, I grin to myself and begin wiping my mascara away.

"You're our saint and saviour~" Belle smiled taking the offered packs and places them on her thighs.

"C'mon sweetie –Esmeralda holds out two heat packs and waves them in front of my face– you know you need them~" I sigh and take the offered packs, placing one on my right thigh and the other on my aching left shoulder.

"Thanks Es" I smile in gratitude and go back to wiping my face with a fresh white wipe. She winks to me in the mirror in acknowledgement and moved on to Ariel dramatically throwing her head back and happily takes the packs.

She stopped when she reached Aurora still humming to herself.

"And what's got you so giddy goldilocks?" She smirks raising a quizzical brow to our blonde friend.

"Mmm nothing~" she says in a singsong voice.

"Ooo~ She's got it bad!" Belle says, swivelling in her seat to look to Marina who hums in agreement.

"What? What's she got?" Ariel asks, looking oblivious to the undertone of the conversation.

"Oh I know what she's got" Jasmine smirks, looking to Aurora from the corner of her eyes.

"Our Aurora is in _Love~_" Esmeralda puts her hands on Auroras shoulders and gives her a small shake as she strings out the last word.

"Oh~?" I grin looking away from my mirror.

"And I thought the hearts in your eyes were for how great I am for giving you such an amazing dance routine." I teased, taking a comb to fix my hair.

"Funny, all I saw were stars for how exhausting that routine was" Marina comments, running her fingers through her short brown hair.

"Sure those stars weren't for how much I was shining?" I throw back with a grin, making her roll her eyes and return to her mirror.

"Oh shut it you freckled nerd" She says applying thin eyeliner.

"Haha, you know you love me" I laugh earning a flick on the back of the head from Esmeralda.

"Yes, yes, we all love you. But right now the million dollar question is who Aurora's loving" She smiles taking her seat next to me and tying a pink ribbon in her hair.

"He's no one really~" Aurora smiles putting soft pink lipstick on.

"Oh so it is a 'he', who is this stranger that's stolen the heart of our fair Aurora?" Cindy smiles applying blush to her cheeks.

"His name's Phillip, I met him this morning at the café down the street." Aurora smiles dreamily, abandoning the task of applying her mascara to play with her hair.

"And what is this prince charming like?" Snow smiles resting her chin in her palms looking over to Aurora.

"Well he's tall and handsome… –she sighs– and so romantic~" Snow, Jasmine and Ariel let out an 'Awww~' while Meg rolls her eyes and looks at herself in the mirror as she applies eyeliner.

"Tch. Men, they're all the same. They seem all suave and charming at first, but underneath that is a conniving liar that'll do what they have to just to get into your pants." Meg spits bitterly looking into her reflections eyes, reflecting the rage in her lavender irises.

I notice this and look to her sympathetically.

"Oh Megara, your words wound me so" I fane hurt and place the back of my hand to my forehead. The look in her eyes lightens and puts the eyeliner away.

"Don't listen to her honey! So, are you going to see him again?" Snow asks.

"I got his number and was wondering if I should call him…" She says twisting her hair between her fingers.

"You should call him! –I encourage while putting on lip balm– You deserve someone special Aurora and if he's a keeper, then put him on a leash and don't let him go." I smile offering light pink lipstick to Ariel who thanks me.

"Thank you Hiccup. That's it! I'll call him tomorrow! I'll ask for a brunch date or something." Aurora smiles to me and puts a fist into her open hand.

"That a girl!" Marina cheers raising a fist.

"Funny thing, I seem to recall a similar conversation involving you, mister Hiccup." Jasmine smirks over her shoulder and I cringe in return.

"Ah yes, we were discussing the tragic situation of Hiccup's love-life." Cindy comments tying her hair into a low ponytail.

"The tragic thing being that it's non-existent." Belle says. I groan, rolling my eyes and dramatically slam my head on the table and roll it around, avoiding the little products laying ton the table.

"Oh come on Hiccup! Isn't it like you said _'You deserve someone special'_" Esmeralda smirks as she applies her pink lipstick.

"Ugh, girls please…" the table muffles my groan. Esmeralda chuckled and messes my hair with her fingers.

"We just worry for you Hiccup." She says, brushing stray hair behind my ears and smiling down to me.

"But you don't need to worry, don't get me wrong, I appreciate it and all. But love just isn't for everyone, I don't need a boyfriend or anything." I say pulling my head off the table and trowing over the back of my chair.

"And Dmitri doesn't have a thing for Anastasia, Lies! Hiccup, Lies!" Jasmine teases, also earning a "Hey!" from Anastasia, followed by her murmuring "He so doesn't have a _thing_ for me."

Jasmine rolls her eyes in response and fixed her blue headband.

"I'm gonna get changed and go get a waiter to get us some drinks." I say, taking the bobby pins out of my hair and stand from my seat.

"Oh come on Hiccup! When're you going to find your mister right?" Cindy asks fiddling around in her make-up bag.

"C'mon, you girls know I don't have time for any mister right. I have to compose dance routines for us, design and create our outfits and then there are things like taking care of Toothless and–"

"Okay, okay we get it! –Esmeralda says, waving a hand at me and watching me through her mirror– little mister 'I-don't-have-time-for-your-love-and-bullshit'. But don't think there'll come a day when your words'll come back to bite you in the ass." She finishes looking at me smugly from the mirror with her emerald eyes.

"Kay… Got it… Sure… Now, you girls want drinks or not?" I take slow steps back, making my way to the change room. I'm met with a chorus of "Yes please~!" and head into the change room with my 'after performance' clothes waiting for me.

I quickly get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a light green sweater that hangs off my left shoulder and slip on a pair of black 3-inch wedge shoes.

I pulled down the baggy sweater sleeves over my wrists and make my way out of the change room and took the door from back stage, and headed for the side door to the far side of the restaurant.

I entered the main room and was met with hoots and cheers as I strolled to the bar, ignoring the calls of the customers and smiled when I saw a familiar face hidden behind black sunglasses.

"Hi Aster!" I called, getting his attention and raised a hand in acknowledgment as I made my way towards him.

"Evening Hiccup, ya looked great up there" He gestured to the stage and gave a subtle smile while folding his arms.

"Thanks Aster, but you and the guardians make it possible for us to perform up there." I smile in thanks.

"My pleasure, someone's gotta keep the creeps of ya." He says unfolding his arms and moving his sunglasses to the top of his head. I smile as he does so and move around to his side and look for a waiter to ask for drinks.

But then I spot someone, someone unfamiliar. Someone with soft looking white hair that went darker near his scalp, suggesting it was dyed –if that wasn't obvious by the colour. From what I could see as their back faced me, it was obviously a boy judging by his size and the way the waiter suit snuggly hug his slim body.

I wasn't prepared for when he turned around.

I really want prepared for when he turned around.

_Wow._

Stunning bright blue eyes looked over the room and his perfect spotless pale skin shone under the chandelier light. Yep, this person was very unfamiliar to me.

I nudged Aster with my elbow and nodded my head towards the certain blue eyed, perfect skinned, amazing cheek-boned, white haired, slim figured, big-eared stranger.

"Do we have a new employee?" I asked curiously, Aster let out a groan as the stranger laughed with a couple of customers.

"Yea, That's Jackson but he prefers Jack. I go to college with him and he needed a job so I got him one here. Cocky show pony that he is, he's a friend." Aster said folding his arms and leaning against the bar counter.

"Aww~, you're such a big softy Aster." I laugh, lightly shoving Aster who kept an annoyed straight face. I laughed at his reaction, I smirked and began teasing him without noticing the boy 'Jack' turned, holding a tray under one arm and began walking to us.

"Oi Jack!" Aster called looking over my shoulder, I turned my head to see the whitette and by the looks of it, he was attempting to sneak past us to the kitchen.

"Ah ah err… hey Bunny" He straightened his back and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"This is someone I want you to meet. Jack, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is Jack." Aster introduced.

"Umm. Hi I'm Hiccup, as Aster said, and I'm a dancer here." I said, not knowing what'd be the right way to introduce myself and not being familiar with how Jack would, I stuck out a hand for him to shake. To which he smiled, nervous obviously, and took my hand in his.

He was surprisingly cold, but it's winter so I didn't really question it.

"I know, I saw you up there." I raised an eyebrow. A light blush touch his cheeks, he was probably getting a chill from being so cold.

"I-I uh I mean I saw you with the other dancers and… yeah you–You All, are really good dancers." He said releasing my hand to mess with his already messy hair.

"Well, uh, thank you Jack." I smile, not really sure of what to say next.

"Alright, introductions over. Jack, get back to work." Aster said sliding his sunglasses back on and directing a thumb to the kitchen door. Jack saluted him with a "Yes, sir Bunny." And went towards the door.

"Oh yeah! Uh Jack!" I stopped him and he spun around to face me.

"Yeah Hic?" I froze and quirked an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged my shoulders and brushed it off.

"Can you grab the girls and I our usual drinks? Just ask Tiana for our drinks and if you could bring them back stage for us, that'd be great" I asked.

"Sure! I'm on it!" Jack nodded grinning and headed into the kitchen.

I let out a slow breath and headed back to Aster.

"So~ _Bunny_?" I inquired in a teasing tone.

"The kids got a thing for nicknames, thought you heard that _Hic_." He mocked back. I laughed and went to pat his shoulder but cursing my height, I patted his bicep and said I'd see him later. I went back to the door and headed to the backstage room.

Once inside, I leaned on the door and let out another sigh. _Guess I must be more tired than I thought._

"And what took you so long?" I look up and see Ariel buttoning up her purple jacket and looking at me over her shoulder.

"Just talking with Aster and he wanted to introduce me to a new waiter so I had to stay for a little bit." I shrugged and moved back to my make-up table to sit down and collect my shoulder bag.

"Oh? We got a new waiter?" Marina asks from her crouched position as she tied up her brown wedges.

"Mhmm." I say as I slide my phone into the bag.

"Was that the one with the white hair I saw during the performance?" Belle says as she ties her hair into a messy bun.

"Yep, turns out he and Aster go to the same college." I say, packing various make-up products away in their box.

"Oh! I saw him! Wasn't he the one checking you out during the whole dance?" I flinch and freeze in place. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks and I shake it off seeing Jasmine smirk at me through the mirror.

"N-No way he was checking me out. He… He was probably just surprised to see a guy on stage." I say, trying to sound casual but the glances of _'Oh really?'_ the girls give me; tell me that I'm not convincing.

"B-Besides, he might not even swing that way." I say, seriously truing to control the mild stutter I'm giving.

"Puh-Lease! Any guy that sees you perform goes home at the end of the day _swinging that way_." Meg says sitting herself down at the table and stretching her arms up and crossing her legs now in skinny jeans.

I roll my eyes and toss my used white wipes into the bin below my table. What Meg said was kind of true though. Sometimes I'd see someone watching during the performances and proclaiming their love to me by the end of the day. But, I didn't know any of them. Not one person who claims to have _'loved me since the first time they saw me' _do I remember the names of. I'm sure that it was all the heat of the moment.

The dancing and atmosphere messing with peoples heads and making them want to want me just because of my dancing; and no way am I the kind of guy that accepts a fuck when someone offers it.

So, Jack, even if he was watching me dance, even if he may kind of possibly have the smallest fraction of his brain that 'likes me'. Does not actually like me.

He must just like the dancing me.

After all, I just met him and I'm at least 89% sure that he's straight.

Possibly 90% sure.

An argument of his perfectly sculpted face could make it 92%.

"Hey, the drinks're here." Ariel calls from the door way and I feel a light blush tint my cheeks.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter two and again, my deepest gratitude to those who reviewed. Those reviews I graciously receive remind me that others are actually readying my story and encourage me to write more. Now, I won't give any dates for my next chapters because I can't promise that more will be done in that time frame.**

**So as long as i get reviews encouraging me to continue, I will.**

**As for the characters, of whom I do not own, these are the other dancers incase you weren't sure of one or two of them:**

**Snow – Snow white and the seven dwarfs**

**Aurora – Sleeping Beauty**

**Cindy – Cinderella**

**Jasmine – Alladin**

**Ariel – The little mermaid**

**Meg – Hercules**

**Belle – Beauty and the Beast**

**Esmeralda – The hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Marina – Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas**

**Anastasia – Anastasia**

**So again, Thank you to those who reviewed and I would love if you would take a couple of seconds to leave a review telling me what you thought and if you'd like more of this story.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
